


Sharing The Night Together

by methypinkman



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie, M/M, One Shot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methypinkman/pseuds/methypinkman
Summary: Todd and Jesse spend the weekend all by themselves and Todd gets a little too excited with his power over him.
Relationships: Todd Alquist & Jesse Pinkman, Todd Alquist/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Sharing The Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, see tags.
> 
> I obviously don't own Breaking Bad, El Camino or any of the characters and don't make any money from this. Also, this is one of my very first works ever so keep that in mind.

The neo-nazi gang was sitting in the clubhouse. Uncle Jack sat in his own armchair, cigarette hanging from his mouth, proudly going off about the boat he had just bought.

"We should totally go and try it out next weekend. Water skiing and shit, you know!" Jack suggested.

"But where?" Todd asked.

"Elephant Butte, dumbass. That's where the damn boat is, and I heard it's a good place."

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement, but Todd looked hesitant. 

"Right, nephew?" Jack asked, looking at Todd.

"Sounds cool, uncle Jack, but what's going to happen to Jesse?"

"He stays here, of course. He's a fucking rat, we aren't taking that little bitch along."

"Yeah, of course not, but what if he runs again? We won't be here to catch him."

Jack looked at his gang, who only now had thought about it. Jesse could run and save the kid until any of them could hurt either one, possibly even report them to the police. That was NOT a thing they wanted to happen. Jack gave Todd a questioning glance. "Would YOU look after him, then?"

"I'd be fine with that, uncle Jack. I'm not really into water skiing anyway." Todd shrugged with a small grin on his face. He had plans. 

\-----

Eventually the weekend rolled around. Todd watched as his friends loaded their things into the car.

"Kenny, bring me an another pack of cigarettes. There's only one in the glove box, not even nearly enough for all of us." Jack said, as Kenny rushed inside to get one. "Oh hey, Todd. You sure you don't wanna come along?"

"I'm sure I don't want Jesse to run and rat on us again." Todd said.

"You got a point there." Jack grinned, getting into the drivers' seat. Finally Kenny returned with a pack of cigarettes and they were all good to go. "Bye for now, Todd. Have a good weekend and don't let that bastard loose."

"Of course not. You have fun on that boat." 

The car drove out of sight and Todd turned around, heading to the cage they kept Jesse in. He needed Jesse's help in something else than cooking this time.

"Jesse? You awake?" Todd called out.

The dirty, miserable man was seen lying on the worn out mattress. His hair was long and the beard on his scarred face hadn't been shaven in ages. The only form of washing he got was with a hose, enough pressure to hurt him. Since his runaway attempt he only got to leave the cage when he had to cook, so he hadn't even been washed in a while. Perfect. 

"Uh, yeah..." Jesse mumbled, rolling over to face Todd up by the trapdoor. 

Todd opened the trapdoor and picked up the ladders leaning against a wall, struggling a bit with the weight of the object. "Watch out. I usually do this with someone else." he said, beginning to carefully drop the ladders into the concrete pit through the trapdoor. 

"Why are you alone now then?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you yet... guess what? It's just you and me here." Todd said. "Uncle Jack took everyone to Elephant Butte for the weekend, and I volunteered to stay and take care of you."

Todd gestured Jesse to climb up, which he did, quite slowly. He knew he was probably going to be taken to the lab, chained to the ceiling, forced to cook, but he couldn't stop fearing these people and the things they were capable of. He flinched as Todd touched his hair, trying to slick it back with his saliva. Weird thing to do, if you asked him.

"I really need to start taking better care of you. I'm thinking about a wash, how does that sound?" Todd asked.

Jesse nodded. He prepared himself and his aching, scarred body for an another painful pressure wash as Todd held his cuffs tightly. 

"Jesse. Before we go, I need you to get the rules straight. If Uncle Jack finds out I let you escape, it wouldn't end well for either of us. Or that boy. We'd definitely have to pay him a visit." Todd warned. 

"Got it." Jesse agreed. He knew he could probably get Todd to drop his guard and escape, but wanted to play it safe for Brock. Todd smiled at him and held the chain of his cuffs like a leash as he started walking, pulling Jesse behind him like a dog. To Jesse's surprise they walked past the hose, all the way to the door of the house.

"Okay, Jesse. I'm going to bring you inside and let you have a proper shower. But remember, if you don't do as I say, the boy gets it and so will you." Todd said firmly. Jesse nodded in fear as he followed him inside. He looked around him. It felt so strange to see an actual house for the first time in a long time, let alone the place his kidnappers stayed at.

"This isn't where I live. It's just our clubhouse, you know? The bathroom is right over here." 

Jesse stepped inside the bathroom as Todd flicked the lights on and pulled the door shut behind him. He stared at Jesse looking around, squinting his eyes at the bright light.  
"A-aren't you-" Jesse started nervously. 

"Sorry. I can't go outside. There's that window, you know..." Todd pointed at the tiny window high up on the wall. Way too small for Jesse to properly fit through. "Let's get you out of those cuffs. They probably make undressing a bit difficult." 

Jesse felt weird not having heavy chains dangling from his wrists and ankles. He took off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the ground, then let his pants drop around his ankles along with his underwear. He stepped into the tub and instantly flinched at the touch of water. 

"What's wrong, Jesse?" Todd asked. 

He shrugged. "I-it's nothing." 

Todd looked at his back and the deep wounds it was filled with. "Ouch, does the water sting? You know what, I'll help you put some lotion on those after you're done. Okay?" 

Jesse nodded and continued on with his shower. He was fairly uncomfortable, he wasn't even allowed to close the curtain between the two of them. Maybe it was his paranoia, but he kept feeling like Todd's eyes were glued onto him. Likely for security reasons... but being checked out by your sociopath kidnapper didn't sound very pleasant either. Jesse quickly rinsed himself off to get it all over with.

"Can I.... towel?" Jesse asked nervously, turning the shower off. Todd handed him a clean, white towel which he immediately wrapped around himself. As Jesse dried his hair and face, Todd walked up to the cupboard above the sink and grabbed a tube.

Jesse flinched as Todd touched his shoulder. "Don't worry. I've got the lotion for your scars, if you'd just drop the towel..."

He finally gave into Todd's tries to tug the towel down and hesitantly dropped it. He looked over his shoulder to see him squeeze some transparent cream onto his palm. It had a weird look and an oddly familiar scent... which totally wasn't lotion. Jesse tried to figure out what it was and the second it popped into his mind the sound of Todd's belt being opened confirmed his suspicion. Lube. 

Todd ran his palm along Jesse's scarred back and suddenly pushed him against the wall. He spread some of the lube on himself, then Jesse. 

”Hush. Just let it happen.” Todd purred into his ear. ”You want me, don’t you?”

”Get off of me.” Jesse whimpered in fear.

”You wouldn’t want Uncle Jack to find out you haven’t behaved, would you?” Todd threatened, forcing Jesse to stay still with his chest against the cold, hard wall. Jesse wanted to go. Run away and scream. But he couldn’t. All he could do was to freeze and receive what was coming for him... 

Todd’s fingers slid down Jesse’s lower back all the way to his ass, forcing their way through to his entrance. ”Mm... tight boy...” Todd whispered. He gently rubbed Jesse’s entrance and finally slowly pushed his index finger inside.

”S-stop...” Jesse groaned quietly as Todd moved his finger back and forth. It was his first time having anything inside him and the situation made it even worse. Todd put his hand over Jesse’s mouth and pulled his finger out. He stepped even closer, leaning against the helpless little man. He hushed in Jesse’s ear, kissed his neck and let him feel his erection against his ass. Jesse started breathing heavier in panic but his malnourished, frozen body had nothing against the bigger man.

The panic and helplessness just seemed to excite Todd. Jesse yelped in pain as Todd grabbed him by the hair and violently bent him over by the edge of the bathtub. He was long past caring and just wanted what he had been going for all this time. He picked up a hand towel from the floor, forced Jesse’s mouth open and stuffed it inside.

”Yeah, that’ll keep your whiny ass quiet...” Todd mumbled under his breath. Without a warning he brought the tip of his cock up to Jesse’s entrance, teasing him a little before slowly pushing it inside. He held his hips, thrusting back and forth as Jesse bit the towel in his mouth in pain.

”I’m a little big, I know.” Todd apologized with a smug grin. ”You’re just so tight... you gotta relax and it’ll feel good.. mmmh....”

But it didn’t. Jesse flinched again when Todd gently reached for his dick, running his finger along the shaft and then wrapping his hand around it. He began to stroke it, unsatisfied with the fact that Jesse wasn’t even hard for him. 

”Not even gonna get a fucking boner, you ungrateful little shit?” Todd growled, slapping his ass as hard as his palm could. ”You’re such a little bitch. First you whine and cry and then won’t even get hard. Pathetic.”

Jesse tried to mumble an apology, but the gag muffled his speech entirely. Todd held him still and used him like a toy, ditched the idea of mutual pleasure and just focused on himself. He thrusted harder and faster, pulled Jesse’s hair and finally reached his climax. He slowed down and pulled out leaving his sperm dripping. Jesse fell down to the floor and hugged his knees, still breathing heavily. Todd pulled his pants back up and kneeled down to his level.

”Hey, let’s get your clothes back on.” Todd said, suddenly in a softer tone. He pulled the towel out of his mouth and pat his head. ”You were a good boy.”

Jesse stood up holding the edge of the bathtub for support. He felt weak and numb. Disgusting. Violated and used. Todd picked up his clothes and helped him get them back on, Jesse just apathetically standing there. He didn’t resist the cuffs either.

Todd held the chain of the cuffs like a leash again as he walked Jesse outside, across the yard to the cage.

”Wait.” he said. Jesse looked at him in confusion and fear. Todd put his hands on Jesse’s cheeks, looked at him straight in the eyes and pulled his face closer, right into a passionate kiss. After what felt like an eternity, he finally let go and pat Jesse’s head. ”Good boy.” he repeated before letting his slave back into the cage.


End file.
